The Whorehouse
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Jizabel is the best choice the whorehouse Delilah has to offer. He never wanted the job, but his father wont let him say otherwise. Hopefully, the young heir Cassian can help free him. CassianJizabel. Mild RiffCain. Please read...


**A/n:** I was rereading my Godchild manga, and I remembered how _**PERFECT**_ Cassian and Jizabel are for each other!! _Even_ _till death shall we not part!!_ Even more than CainRiff! I'm making two fics for CassianJizabel. This is the first I thought up.

Oh. This is mainly Jizabel centric, and mainly CassianJizabel. It's set in modern times, but the whorehouse has a traditional Japanese theme.

**Disclaimer**: Belongs to the awesome manga-ka Kaori Yuki! Love her!! Her manga are off the chain!!

**Warning**: Rated Y, R and M. I don't think I have to say what those are.

**Beta**: unbeta'd

* * *

**The Whorehouse**

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

**--**

**Chapter one: **_Eye contact_

* * *

Fluffy white clouds littered the sky, as a fair, long haired man continued to stare at them. He had been leaning against the window frame of his service room on the second floor for some time now; trying to grasp even a small speck of freedom.

As one of the best whores in the house, the owner is not exactly lenient in allowing them to move. He says that if someone where to steal him away, he would lose a lot of money.

The owner of the whorehouse was his father, Alexis; and he and his younger brother Cain were the best choices in the building. Alexis never cared that his children got screwed by horny men, who pounded into them so roughly they bled most of the times; he only cared about the 300 an hour he received from each man.

Anyway, as of the moment, he was not servicing anyone; but the night was still young, and he was sure that pretty soon, someone would enter the room he occupied. As he continued to gaze outside, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and pull him into a kiss.

'_Another customer…'_ He thought. He let out a sigh, as he turned to find out who would get him today.

It was one of his usual costumers. A handsome man, tall, with short, red hair. He was actually fond of this man. He was one of the better men he serviced, you see. Demeter, his name was, had actually liked him enough to prep him-not that he needed it-before penetration. It wasn't as if it was new to him; still though, it was nice to be treated a bit kindly.

He wrapped his arms around that man's neck, and responded to the kiss Demeter initiated. He slowly began to remove his kimono, as he was lead to the bed in the corner of the room.

'_Jizabel…'_ He heard the man moan at his touch. He heaved a sigh once more, before he blocked all thought, and went to work.

--

After several hours, the pair finished their activities and Demeter left. Jizabel shrugged his kimono back on, as he stood to wash the cum of his body. He felt dirty, after every time; but he ignored it. His father would hurt him, if he refused a customer. He tried once long ago, and not only he was punished, but Cain as well. They were both whipped terribly, as a reminder not to disobey orders.

Cain had been scarred by the event and obeys father, while Jizabel, who although hated the idea of following the words of such a man, do as he says-if only to keep his younger brother safe from the man's wrath.

He decided to gaze out once more before getting in the bath; and made his way to his window. To his surprise, his gaze met with that of charcoal eyes. He turned pink, as he tried to pull the light kimono over his skin, even more. Although a whore, he had some decency; and to show his bare, marked skin to someone who looked no more than 15, felt kind of wrong.

However, as he returned his gaze to the streets below, the gaze of the dark haired boy was still as strong as ever. He blushed harder at the intensity of the stare, and the smirk that slowly graced the teen's lips. Just then, a large man approached the teen, and ushered him into a dark car.

He consented, but not before smirking once more at Jizabel.

Once the teen left, Jizabel felt his body collapse onto the wall for support. His body felt hot, and he was still blushing from what that teen did.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up, as he remembered something he read from the paper, a few weeks back.

'_President of software company dead in car crash'_

It said that the president and his wife died, leaving their only son as the new president to the company. There was a picture in the article, and he realized that the teen he just saw was the heir. And although he looks quite young, he was already 18 years old.

He silently wondered what the heir to a big company wanted with a place like this.

* * *

**A/n:** What do you guys think so far? Is it okay? Please review. I have low self confidence, and I write more when I know people actually WANT to read my stuff. Compared to my friend's school work, the school stuff I make is 3rd rate. At least they don't really write fics, so I can do this, right?!

Review!! I'd appreciate it if someone gave me constructive reviews. A real evaluation! I love reading 'Nice fic', but sometimes, I wanna know what's nice about it…


End file.
